


Picture Perfect

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [52]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for challenge 219 – Picture Prompt, at primeval100.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 219 – [Picture Prompt,](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/649344.html#cutid1) at primeval100.

“That's beautiful,” Jess said, approaching the easel where Emily had been painting. “Is it somewhere you’ve been?”

Emily nodded. “The second place we went as a group.” She stepped back, her shoulder bumping Jess'. “I'm not sure I've captured the way the light made everything feel so alien though.”

Emily shuddered and Jess took her hand.

“You're safe here.” She gave Emily's hand a tug. “Come on, let's go back to bed.”

Emily leaned over and gave Jess a peck on the cheek. “I'm not sure I'll want to leave.”

Jess grinned. “Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't.”


End file.
